Fairy Tail The Next!
by ThatRandomTribute25
Summary: Fairy Tail but the next generation! Parings: NaLu, GrUvia, JelZa, GaLe, LaLi, Freed x Mirajane, Elfman x Evergreen and a lot more!
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfiction ever! This is probably a short one and i promise more will be coming every week... ^_^ I'm just so busy right now that the chapters are probably really short, but future chapters will be longer. Review and comment please~

* * *

Fairy Tail: Next Generation

Chapter 1: Welcome back!

It has been 9 years since they last saw them, Cyan Violet Fernandes and Layla Star Dragneel. They both have been missing for 9 years and nobody have been able to track them since, not even the 3 powerful dragonslayers in the guild can track them.

It was an average day at Fairy Tail…

As usual, Marvel Josh Redfox was throwing knifes at a random board while chatting with his 2 other triplet. Natsu Dragneel and his rival, Gray Fullbuster is arguing about something and Erza Scarlet is trying to stop them by hitting them on the head with her weapons, when suddenly…

BANG!

The sound of the guild door as it crumble to tiny mini pieces of wood on the floor, 2 figures went inside, they were both females as their face shape and hair tells you so.

"Who are they?" Noah Harlequin Justine asked, the currently youngest member in Fairy Tail.

When suddenly, Erza and Jellal Fernandes rushed forward and hugged one of the girl really tightly, Lucy and Natsu Dragneel did the same to the other.

"We've missed you… where have you 2 been all this 9 years time…?" Erza and Jellal asked at the same time.

"9 years… don't tell me…?!" Both Faye Luna Fernandes and her older twin, Azura Vanessa Fernandes said together in the perfect tempo, and quickly went near the girl that Jellal and Erza were hugging. Igneel Arc Dragneel started crying seeing his long lost sister finally returning to where she belongs. He was wearing a green jacket and brown jeans. As Layla saw her brother approach, she couldn't help but giggle at a funny memory. Natsu had named Igneel after his dragon parent and hoped that Igneel would learn to control fire. Unfortunately for Natsu, Igneel had been interested to learn grass magic, instead of fire.

Igneel started to look at the other girl, she had long violet hair, piercing eyes like Jellal's but they were blue, a mark from the left side of the forehead down to her left cheek also like Jellal's except that this one is on the left side. She wore headphones and almost wore the same thing that Jellal wore, her inner clothes were simple and long jeans, but she wore a long and grey-colored robe, like Jellal's. No doubt about it, she was Cyan Violet Fernandes, the missing daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

He turned back to see his younger sister, she was dressed as almost the way she went missing. She wore a red jacket with long jeans, very simple; simplicity, the way she liked it before she went missing. Layla Star Dragneel, the 4th generation dragonslayer. Unlike him, Layla likes fire, while he doesn't and started teaching himself grass magic, right now his magic is Ultimate element magic: Grass magic.

Finally after all the hugging and welcome backs, one of the Redfox triplets, the oldest one of the bunch, Allona Redfox asked "Where were you guys all this time? Where did you go?" The guild also started asking a bunch of questions like who were they (because some of them are new members, the usual, noobs).

After all they started fussing about who gets to ask what first, Erza spoke up," This 2 girls must be very exhausted after their long trip back, how about we give them a break and save the questions for tomorrow? Lucy, let's take them home." Since nobody dared to go against Erza, they all agreed without saying a word and so Cyan and Layla will get a nice and long sleep, but tomorrow's gonna be a very long day for them…

* * *

So how was it? Good or bad? I know this one's kind of lame but I'll promise to make longer and better chapter and more characters coming... :)

~FairyTailManiac23 Signing out! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

There are some new type of magic that I created, but if you keep reading, you'll probably understand, sorry for another short chapter, I will probably be uploading every week or so, this chapter is a special case. Please comment and review!

* * *

Chapter 2- Questions, questions and more questions

The very next day was truly a long one. Cyan woke up in the morning to find both her twin sisters on the edge of her bed eager to listen to her story… but she just said later, obviously she inherited this 'weird but cool' type of attitude from her dad. When she went out to the breakfast table, both Erza and Jellal wanted to hear what happened all this time. She finally told them.

"So the reason I left was for me to learn new type of magic with Layla, but I didn't ask her to come, she wanted to go with me with her own free will. So we both went out in search of dragons to teach us new magic and stuff. You still remember what the magic that I use right?"

"Of course we do! Time magic, the lost and buried magic." Erza said. "Yeah… The one Ultear taught you…" Jellal snorted with a hint of dissapointment that she didn't inherited his magic.

"Continuing on, I now have bought my magic to a whole new level, now my magic is 'Lost Magic: Time and Holy Dragonslayer magic."

Both Erza and Jellal gasped their mouth in shock.

"This is how it works, Time is an actual lost magic, but I my Holy Dragonslayer magic became lost magic because I kind of added a little of lost magic, so my magic is basically counted as Lost magic still."

This time Erza, Jellal, Azura and Faye were awe-stricken of the magic this 12 year old mage can handle considering she's not even 13 yet.

Cyan remained her calm expression and continued eating her cereal…

Meanwhile…

Layla Star Dragneel is having trouble explaining all of this to her parents and brother with all the questions they shoot to her at once, but finally she manages to explain everything and tell them the story of how the both of them met a 2 element user dragon, both fire type and holy type.

"That means you are no longer a 4th generation dragonslayer but now a 5th generation dragonslayer…" Natsu and Lucy was also awe-stricken with the amount of magic their 11 year old daughter can handle.

When both families reached Fairy Tail, the whole guild started shouting questions from all over the place.

Both of them managed to explain everything with fine detail.

Everybody was really shocked to find the both of them capable of such magic in a very young age, only the Redfox triplets didn't seem surprised at all.

"Hey you, me-you outside, now, battle to finish." Challenged Marvel Redfox to Cyan Violet Fernandes.

"Bring it!" Cyan replied with enthusiasm as she has a nature to never back down. "Don't over-do it Cyan, your magic can destroy this whole guild if you don't control the amount you exert," Jellal warned her.

"I'll make sure I won't destroy the guild," Cyan replied winking at her father.

And so Marvel and Cyan both went outside…

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter (again), I'm very busy as there are lots of test coming on but i will try not to delay any of the uploads, any name change will be posted here, and I will post character info here. (not too much info though, I'll post a character guide soon enough)

This week's mage:

-Cyan Violet Fernandes : 18 March

Dad: Jellal Fernandes Mom: Erza Scarlet

Siblings: Azura and Faye Scarlet Fernandes

-Name change: Marvel Josh Redfox - Marvel Redfox

BTW... Thx for reading this sequel! Arigatogozaimasu :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! ;) Thanks for reading my fanfiction, but this chapter has existed for a long time, so I'm sorry for another short chapter, at least this one has some magic in it. Anyways, like, comment and follow!

* * *

Chapter 3- Cyan vs. Marvel, Layla vs. Allona

They both went outside with faces that show that none of them is going to back down. "Are you sure, Marv?" asked Marvel's youngest triplet, Jason Redfox, but of course as thick-headed as Marvel is he didn't reply Jason and just gave him a grin.

"Cyan, don't lose to the 3 Redfox, they have been the 3 best youngest members, if you win, you'll be the best youngest member in Fairy Tail and destroy their ego… Their very conceited because they're the best." Azura and Faye warned.

"Not in my nature to lose…" giving them a smirk while walking out of the building.

* * *

In just seconds, everybody went out and crowded around Marvel and Cyan.

"Ultimate Iron Magic: Iron Knives!" but Cyan dodged it like it was nothing. "Ultimate Iron Magic: Throwing Knives!" Cyan still dodged it like it was nothing. Getting really pissed and frustrated, Marvel shouted "MAGNIFICENT ELEMENT MAGIC! GOLDEN IRON MAGIC! THROWING KNIFE!" This time came out a golden knife, just 1 knife…

"Cyan! You can't dodge that knife! It's the knife that never misses!" warned Faye.

"Easy as pie, Lost magic: Holy Dragonslayer's magnificent armor." Cyan said with a perfectly calm voice, a bright shine of white light appeared around Cyan and now her outfit was changed to a golden shining armor. The knife that was rushing towards Cyan with extremely high speed was easily deflected with her golden armor.

"How can she deflect that!?" Gajeel was astounded as his son's trump move was easily deflected by Cyan.

"That move is a form of dragonslayer magic, but it was too powerful that it was sealed away as a form of lost magic and only a few people can master that move…" Levy said while she continued reading her book.

Everybody was really shocked as Fairy Tail's youngest greatest mage's trump move was easily deflected by a newbie.

"Now, it's my turn! Lost magic: Roar of time!" And with that, Marvel laid flat on the ground. "Don't worry, I didn't use full power, unless he's a weakling, he's dead, but I don't think he is, so he'll be fine." While saying that, she walked towards Marvel and offered him a hand to raise him back up, but he declined. "Tschhh… like why would I need a hand to help me stand back?" Marvel groaned and immediately fell flat again. "That's why" Cyan replied, " The effects of the magic I used is gonna last for a few hours and you'll be petrified till then." Cyan picked him up and handed him to Jason.

Allona, who had full trust in Marvel was really surprised and shouted, "Fight me… if you think, you're better than us, fight me." "I would, but its going to be a disadvantage if I fight will you now, would it? And it's going to be really boring I if I fight the same people with almost the same magic twice would it? So I ask Layla to handle this one, don't underestimate her, she's also very good."

* * *

"Fire Dragon"s magic: Blazing flare!" Layla shouted. And with that Allona went unconscious… "She's fine, just knocked out because of the inferno."

Gajeel immediately looked at Jason and said " Don't even think about it, we have enough people getting hurt and don't make your mom more worried than she already is, taking care of your 2 older triplets."

The crowd carried Cyan and Layla in the air and carried them inside the guild while cheering…

* * *

So...? I know, I know, too short. At least there's magic in it. Moving on...

This week's mage:

-Layla Star Dragneel : 1 November

Dad: Natsu Dragneel Mom: Lucy Heartfilia

Sibling(s): Igneel Arc Dragneel

That's it guys! Next chapter will be about a specific Fairy Tail test ;) Keep reading for the next chapter... I'm still not sure how often I will upload, maybe a suggestion?

~FairyTailManiac23

Question of the week:

-Who is your favorite character so far?


	4. Chapter 4

FairyTailManiac23 here, I'm going to post probably one or two more stories, and they are... Not gonna tell! Sorry. Anyways, read the story and as usual reviews are accepted.

Sorry Guys ^_^ This will be the last chapter for this story... I'm sorry, but I will be posting other fanfictions soon!

* * *

The next day…

"Today, we announce that the A rank test is going on from today! Participants are: Cyan Violet Fernandes, Layla Star Dragneel, Igneel Arc Dragneel, Levina Taka Dreyar, Izo Mar Fullbuster, Jet, Droy, Noah Harlequin Justine and Angela Jade Justine! Make sure you guys sign up by today and tell me your team if you plan to make one." announced Mirajane, everybody cheered.

"What's an A rank test?" both Cyan and Layla asked in confusion. "Well, there are 4 ranks in Fairy Tail, S-rank mage which is the best type of mage, A-rank mage which is below S-rank, Z-rank mage which is below A-rank and normal mage which is the weakest type of mage. You guys impressed Laxus yesterday, I guess, because you skipped the Z-rank test." Lucy answered.

"So how do we pass it?" they both asked again. "You can make yourself in groups of maximum 3 people, if you want to work solo, its fine and complete a task that they assign will assign to you, its usually to beat a dark guild."

Layla and Cyan looked at each other, nodded their heads and said," 1 more member." Lucy immediately said," look no more, if you want to know whose the 4th strongest after the Redfox triplets, its Levina Taka Dreyar, the daughter of our guildmaster, Laxus Dreyar. She's older than you both by a year, but she's ok." They immediately went around the guild looking for Levina.

She was sitting on a table with her dad, she has blonde hair, wearing a yellow with black lines on the edges hoodie shirt and jeans and she had most of her dad's features except for her short hair. They both approached her and asked her to join their team, she agreed. Laxus complimented," Yesterday you both fought well, nice job, well anyways, I'm gonna leave you some time to figure out your plan." He stood up and left. "So are we gonna sign up or what?" Levina said playfully " Race you guys to Mirajane." The 3 of them raced of…

* * *

"Our mission is to defeat a dark guild called Northern Wolves, they have been causing havoc in the Northern part of Earthland."

In the Northern part of Earthland, there was havoc everywhere. They tracked the source of it to Northern Wolves guild. They arrived at the guild to find many drunk mages there, be it male or female were everywhere competing who is better.

"Levina take care of the upper floor! Me and Layla are gonna take care of this floor and while you're at it, find the leader!" Levina nodded and ran for the upper floor.

"Who are they? INTRUDERS!" a man shouted and started attacking all at once.

"Lost Magic: Time Reverse!"

"Fire Dragon's magic: Overheat!"

Many of them was knocked out almost immediately, the few remainder fled in terror. When they were about to head for the upper floor, 3 weird looking creatures approached them, they were cats but with wings. "Exceeds, I saw one in a picture in my house and my mom explained it to me," Layla said.

"Do you want to come with us to Fairy Tail?" Cyan asked. The 3 exceeds look up at Cyan and Layla and smiled back with really excited looks on their faces. "But first we have to help our friend in the upper floor wait down here." Layla said remembering about Levina, the 2 girls rushed up to find Levina finishing off the leader.

When suddenly…

"BOOM!" The back of the guild exploded…

"Hurry we have to get out of here! This place is filled with landmines for emergencies like this!" Levina roared.

"BOOM! BOOM!"

"Incoming!"

The 3 of them shielded themselves to find themselves carried by the 3 exceeds who were now carrying them in the air. "Will you be our partners?" The 3 of exceeds asked each of the girl they were carrying.

"Of course I would!" Cyan replied to the exceed that was carrying her, she had white pure skin with chrome lines on the edge of her ears, hands, legs and tail. "I'll name you Gavina, white hawk of battle."

"It'll be cool to have an exceed travelling with me all the time, let's see about your name… you are maroon by color and have very beautiful wings, I'll name you Suparna, meaning beautiful wings." Layla replied happily.

As they landed, on the ground, Levina said," Now I won't be lonely again!" "Make sure you give me a good name like the others," the male exceed teased her, he looks just like an eagle, brown in the body and a shade of lighter brown from above the neck. "I'll give you my middle name as your name, Taka, meaning eagle."

* * *

The 6 of them barged through the newly fixed doors of Fairy Tail and Levina exclaimed, " We have 3 new members of Fairy Tail, Gavina, Suparna and Taka, the 3 exceeds!"

Everybody welcomed the 3 exceeds warmly, until Natsu asked," Whose your master?" The 3 of them replied, " Cyan, Layla and Levina!" They were welcoming the exceeds very warmly until they didn't realize, the rest of the competitors coming back. Mirajane finally went up to the mike and announced," The winners of the A rank test that I will announce, please come up to the stage . Surprisingly, there are 2 teams that will pass the A rank test to become A rank mages this year… They are the team of Levina, Cyan and Layla! And the team of Izo and Igneel!"

Laxus and Erza went up the stage to give these 5 mages their official A-ranked mage card while congratulating them on their victory.

"And we also welcome, our 3 new members, Gavina, Suparna and Taka to our guild!"

* * *

Thanks again for reading, please follow and favorite this ^^

This week's mage:

-Marvel Redfox : 7 July

Dad: Gajeel Redfox Mom: Levy McGarden

Siblings: Allona Redfox and Jason Redfox

~FairyTailManiac23


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back!

So guess I lied :P

I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully by next week.

But right now, follow the characters and staff on twitter!

* * *

Cyan Fernandes- cristabella23

Azura Fernandes- gracelynn_s

Faye Fernandes- Berliana_Tj

Marvel Redfox- joshuasia2000

Allona Redfox- joyamadeaa

Jason Redfox- MeteorCavalier

Levina Dreyar- cdiana2102

Angella Justine- sharon3900

Official crew- tributesDiverge

Staff and soon to be characters:

desyanaahalim

albertusdanarto

AceHighwind1506

darren_leander

salimanastasia

fredac2208

michiebahar

w200500

savannah_nikki

* * *

Read AceHighwind1506's Fanfiction! His account name is AceCahill!

I'll post in a week :)

In the meantime, follow me and the rest of the crew on twitter!

See you!


	6. Chapter 6

This will be chapter 5 and a half!

Review!

* * *

It's been a week since the 5 mages been A rank…

"I'm so bored today... what are you gonna do today Gavina?" Cyan asked in a bored tone. "Anything you're gonna do Cyan-Chan," "Stop calling me with a Chan on the back of my name, just call me Cyan is already fine, don't add a Chan to the back."

Speaking of which, Levina and Taka approached Cyan and Gavina. "How about we do a quest today? And make Fairy Tail's next strongest team!" "If we're the second, then whose the first?"Cyan asked in a curious tone. "Team Natsu (original) of course! Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy!" "Ummm… whose Happy?" Cyan was now confused because she skipped 9 years of being in Fairy Tail. "Happy is my dad's exceed…" replied Layla appearing from behind of Cyan. "So let's pick a mission then"

"Hey girls what can I help you with today?" Mirajane asked with curiosity as the 6 of them (including the exceeds) approached her (because she's right beside the mission board). "We were just wondering if there were any good quest we can take." "Hmmm… How about this one then?" handing a paper to Cyan. "Destroy another dark guild…? Reward of 900.000J, doesn't sound too bad, we'll take it."

"Wait… so you 3 are now a team?" Mirajane questioned, " Nope we are not a team of 3 but a team of 6 (exceeds…), and we are known as Oblivion!" exclaimed Layla. "So we'll be on our way, and Mirajane, can you tell my dad or mom that I'm going on a mission with these 5 and inform theirs too." Levina commanded with an innocent tone. "Sure." And the 6 set off immediately.

Mirajane was lucky to find all the 3's parents chatting on a table, Natsu and Lucy, Jellal and Erza, Laxus and Lisanna. She told them that they would be gone for awhile cause they are doing a quest and they formed a team. The parents were a little bit shocked to find the 3 strongest and young mages forming a team.

"That means they would be Fairy Tail's next strongest team," Natsu said while shivering at the thought of them doing utter chaos to the dark guilds.

"They would be fine, after all, they are the currently strongest mages in Fairy Tail and they are forming a team… Reminds me when we are young…" Lucy commented. "Are you saying that we are old…?" Jellal questioned, "No fights," Erza interrupted. "As long as we have faith in them, they should be fine, after all, they are our daughters," Laxus stated and Lisanna nodded along with him.

The six finally reached the dark guild they were searching for and Cyan gave out plans. "Since last time Levina got all the fun of destroying their leader, this time it would be mine and Layla's turn, fair enough? Or do you need some help destroying the other minions?" "Of course I can handle it! I ain't no lightning dragonslayer who can't even handle minions and after all, I have Taka with me, he can warn you if I'm in danger." "Yap," Taka replied seriously.

"In 3 counts we barge in and start destroying, 1… 2… 3!"

And havoc started…

You can't hear anything (because it's such a racket that you can't hear anything), only a few times, you can hear random magic spells or commands the 6 are giving.

"Lightning Dragonslayer's wrath! Lightning strike!"

"Fire Dragon's inferno! Blaze of Flames!"

"Lost Magic: Holy Dragon's Overshine!"

The 6 of them saw the amount of damage they caused to the dark guild and sweat-dropped… "We overdone it…"Layla said while sweat-dropping. "Aye," replied Suparna.

Since all 6 of them are carefree, they just shrugged and flew back with their exceeds each carrying each of their owners back to Fairy Tail for their enormous reward waiting for them, the decided to share it 300.000 per person and their respective exceed (exceeds share it with their owners, like Cyan and Gavina).

Review and follow us on Twitter!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7- Bonus! 2 chapters in 1!

**A word from the creator and editor, Review! BTW, I combined 2 chapters to balance out the numbers.**

It was a sunny day and Team Oblivion are getting ready to take another quest when Laxus showed up. "I need to talk to you three." The young mages followed Laxus to his study with looks of confusion on their faces. " The three of you, listen close." said Laxus. " I heard about what happened at the dark guild yesterday. Don't get me wrong. Your magic was amazing! But you should remember that you should control your powers. We don't want you three to blow up another guild to we?" he winked. The children giggled. " I also wanted to tell you that we have a guest today." Laxus continued. "His name is Silver Aero Strauss, the son of Elfman and Evergreen. He ran away when he was six to train and Elfman just got his letter, stating that he will come home, yesterday evening. I want you to behave yourself and make friends with him, okay?" "You can count on us, guildmaster!" Cyan exclaimed with enthusiasm. The other two followed her lead. (the exceeds are not always following them around, they just wait and fly around the guild until they go on a mission or something)

The guild members have been decorating the building to welcome Silver home. "He's going to love the party." Evergreen said. Just then, the door opened and a boy was standing before them. Elfman and Evergreen gasped at the boy and ran to hug him. "My son! He's come back!" they both exclaimed. The rest of the guild cheered so loudly the whole town of Magnolia heard them cheer.

A feast was provided to welcome Silver home. The people started partying while some of them are asking Silver questions. "Are you really a 3rd generation dragonslayer?" "Did you really run away when you were you were 6?" Meanwhile, Layla observed every detail about Silver. He had short, spiky silver hair ( just like his name..) and wore a long-sleeved shirt topped with a silver waistcoat ( seriously?), long jeans and a Fairy Tail from his looks, he is probably 12 years tried to make conversation. "So, Silver. Would you like to go on a quest with us tomorrow?" "That's a great idea, Layla!" said Levina. Silver raised his eyebrow. "Well it's a good chance to show what I learned during my training. Count me in!"

They spent the rest of the night trying out Silver's magic, which they find pretty powerful.

The girls began showing him their moves too. All was well before the girls accidentally blew up Mirajane's room.

Mirajane had them fix the room and this practically made them feel guilty. "So.. Silver. You sure you are coming tomorrow?" asked Levina. Silver winked at her.

"Have you brought everything you need?" Mirajane asked Team Oblivion as they prepared to defeat another dark guild called Rock Smashers.

"Don't worry Mira, we're all set!" said Levina. Igneel approached his sister."Be careful out there, sis. Rock Smashers is known for their violent nature. Let your guard down, and there's a high chance they'll take you down." Layla gasped. "Sorry, I don't mean to discourage you. Just... keep your guard up." Igneel said.

"All right then, we'll be on our way!" Cyan shouted. Igneel and Mirajane waved as they journeyed out.

Suddenly, something caught Igneel's eye. Two mysterious figures have just darted past into the bushes. Igneel, wiped his eyes. Did he see wrong? Was he hallucinating? _No,_ he thought. _My eyesight is very sharp. I am certain..._ A pat on his shoulder made him jump. Izo Mar Fullbuster, Gray and Juvia's son ( an ice mage)thinking about? Looking out into the horizon. Are you worried about your sis?" Igneel only heard half of the sentence. His brain was busy racking up possibilities of the men's identities. They had a badge on their chest, the symbol of a wolf.

Could it be? His eyes widened at the thought. "Izo, alert the guildmaster. Close all gates. The Northern Wolves are coming."

Igneel and Izo stood guard outside while the gates are being closed. It would soon be dark, making the battle even more dangerous. The first shadowy figure dashed at Izo, a fireball in his hand. Fortunately, Izo's reflexes are quick. He dodged and froze the attacker's face. The man dropped down to the ground, clutching his face. The whole army soon dashed at us while shouting : "Kill them! Avenge our destroyed guild!" Igneel and Izo both locked eyes, and the immediately knew what to do.

Izo summoned a chilling mist that shrouded him while Igneel dashed into the bushes. The Northern Wolves' leader pointed at Igneel and shouted : "Don't let him get away! Kill everyone!" Unfortunately for the Northern Wolves, a lot of their mages had already been frozen by Izo's chilling mist. Izo uses his full power and the mist expanded, freezing more people.

The leader and a few others managed to follow Igneel into the bushes where they came to an orchard filled with trees and flowers. Igneel stood a few meters before them. "Don't worry," the leader chuckled as his hands turned into a blade. "This is going to hurt... a lot." Igneel smiled. "I'm not going down that easy. You're in my domain now. Ultimate Grass Magic : Death Snare!" Before they knew it, the grass under the enemies' feet had gripped their feet, tripped them, and hung them in mid-air.

Izo sent a chilling breath at one of the two enemies who were scaling the wall, and the man fell to the ground. However, the other man had already climbed in the window and got inside. Mirajane's voice boomed from inside. "How dare you!" A scream was heard and the man was flung outside by Mirajane the demon. Izo sweatdropped, then he ran off to help Igneel with the leader.

When he got to the orchard, he found the enemies dangling in mid-air snared by grass, gagged, and wrapped in thorny ivy. Igneel beamed at Izo. "Nice job taking out the others.""You too." Izo produced some leaves from his pocket and threw them at the grass snare. "Ultimate Grass Magic : Leaf Blades." The leaves cut through the grass as if they were throwing knives. The Northern Wolves fell to the ground and screeched in pain as the thorns stung them,then they blacked out.

"We better report this to Laxus." Izo said. "Agreed." Confirmed Igneel. Together, they both ran back to the guild to tell the others that the coast is clear.

So see you guys on the next chapter!

Support my other Fairy Tail fanfiction, 'Fairy Tail Unchained!'

Thanks for your continuous support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Review!**

Dawn was approaching and Team Oblivion had reached the entrance to the Valley of Death, home to Rock Smashers guild. Silver eyed the valley before them, dried blood covered most of the valley. "Beware the Rock" was engraved into a rock close to them. Legend has it that if you set foot into the valley, a boulder would roll onto and crush you. Silver a set a dark beacon on the other end of the valley. Using this, he could spy on Rock Smashers without being spotted. What he saw was horrifying. "What's wrong, Silver? You look pale." Cyan asked him. "I.. it's nothing..." he stammers. "All right then, let's get through the valley!" motivated Layla.

The legends turned out to be true. They spent most of their time in the valley being chased by a 9.999.999 ton boulder. But with Layla's Overheat, Cyan's Roar of Time, Levina's Shock Blast and Silver's Shadow Cannon, the boulder shattered into a million pieces. The exhausted mages slumped down on a rock. " That... that was... exhausting." Levina said. Nevertheless, they moved on. They were about to go in the guild when the leader of Rock Smashers brought his guild members outside to go ransack a city. Without a single guard at the gate, the children easily snuck in.

"This guild..." Layla said. "Igneel said that they are very dangerous... We have to succ.. WHOOOAAAA!" "LAYLA!" The others shouted and Silver streched his hand towards her. It was too late. Layla had tripped on a trip trap and a chasm opened under her feet. Her scream echoed as she tumbled down. "Layla!" shrieked Cyan, her best friend. "I'm all right.." Layla's weak voice echoed from the chasm. "I think I broke my leg." "Don't worry. We're going to find a way down to rescue you." Said Levina. As the group ventured deeper into the guild, Silver asked : "Shouldn't we alert Fairy Tail about what's happened to Layla?" Cyan shook her head. "Layla has grown a mental connection with Igneel ever since our dissapearance. If either of them is hurt the other would certainly sense it."

They soon came upon a pit filled with sharp rocks, venomous rattlesnakes and traps that sprouted toxic arrows. However, the mages dodged nimbly from trap to trap and escaped every single one. At last, they came to a doorway encased with vines. The stairs heading down was beyond that door. But when they approached the doorway, the vines thickened and blocked their way. "A lock. We have to destroy it." said Silver. Despite Cyan's time arrows, Levina's shock blasts and Silver's Shadow Punches, the vines survived. "I wish Layla was here. She could burn those vines. But something tells me Igneel would not appreciate that idea." Said Cyan. "Probably he'll talk those vines to let us through... Argh! Never mind. Forget what I said. The point is, we are not going far if we don't break this lock."

They could here footsteps down the hall. "Oh no..." Silver whispered. Suddenly, a computerized voice said : "Oh no. Password correct." And the vines made way. "What the?" Silver asked. "Everyone in!" The footsteps passed by. Luckily, the men did not notice the intruders. The children followed the stairs until the reached a small room where Layla was sitting on the floor, clutching her ankle.

"You found a way." She said. Levina looked up and her eyes widened. "Taka! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you stay back at the guild with the other exceeds." "I have a message from Igneel." Taka dropped a vial of green ointment in Levina's hands. "He said to rub that on Layla's ankle and bandage it." He flew away through the ceiling. Cyan beamed at Silver. "Told you so." They immediately did as told. A green glow appeared from behind the bandage and Layla could stand and walk again. "Well, I guess Igneel's time studying medicinal herbs and healing magic finally paid off." Said Layla. All of a sudden, a sound was heard. _Swish!_Silver looked up just in time to see a boulder falling on top of them.

* * *

This confirmed what Silver had seen earlier. The Rock Smashers put prisoners into pits and drop a large boulder on his remaining strength, he hollered "Dragon's Shadow : Dark Shield!" The boulder shattered upon hitting the barrier. Silver kept the shield on, just in case. A dozen more boulders fell on top of them. Like the previous one, the boulders shattered and sent sharpnel everywhere.

"What is causing these avalanches? Really. The Rock Smashers need to clear their ceilings from boulders and stalactites!" joked Levina. The two men the children heard at the hallway was looking down at them in the pit, laughing. "What brings you here children?" the first man snarled. "Came to do the laundry?" The men laughed. "That's not even funny..." mumbled Cyan.

Suddenly, a flash of pink occured and Silver immediately felt woozy. "Run!" shoutedLayla. The men were coughing and too distracted to notice that the children had snuck out of the pit and towards the stairs. The children scrambled up the stairs. "Igneel also sent us sleep perfume in case we go caught." Levina said. "Nice." Layla grinned. They ran towards the exit and had just wanted to escape when they realized their mission and went to the center of the building. Cyan examined the walls ( she was the best with architecture among the four of them ), and smiled. "Made of rock, but easy to destroy with the right combinations."

The four combined their powersand shot an electified, burning, sphere of gold and purple at the wall. The sturdy rock crumbled under the intense magic and the ceiling tumbled down. The girls screamed but Silver raised his hand.

"Dragon's Shadow : Shadow Switch!"

And the four of them felt dizzy and inverted as they phased through the wall to find themselves back in Fairy Tail.

**Thanks for reading and support my other fanfiction 'Fairy Tail Unchained!'**

**Just a question, whose your favorite character so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review and read my other fanfiction, Fairy Tail Unchained!**

The whole Fairy Tail stared at the young mages, who were looking a little green, in disbelief. Silver puked on the spot and Elfman scolded his son saying that it wasn't 'Manly' to puke. The girls meant to save their pride and scrambled to the bathroom. Strange, unpleasing sounds can be heard from inside the bathroom.

When they finished their "trouble", guildmaster Laxus summoned them to his study. "Your quest ended in success. Taka had just came to me this morning and reported that you defeated the Rock congratulate you, I present 500.000J to each of you. As an additional reward, I promote the four of you to be S-Class mages! Well, I guess you guys are qualified enough…" Silver shrugged. Layla fainted. Cyan stood up, startled, and fell from her chair. Levina blushed, averted her eyes, and saw Igneel, Azura and Faye spying from the open doorway.

Laxus chuckled. "You may come inside. No need to be shy!" Igneel did not hesitate and ran forward to hug his sister. "Congrats, sis! How's your leg doing?" "Oh it's fine. Because of your help." Cyan smiled at Layla and Igneel, and expected some kind of sisterly hug or kiss from her siblings.

The reaction of her siblings were unexpected. Both Faye and Azura wrinkled their nose in disgust. They shot Cyan a look of dissaproval and walked away. The rest of them didn't notice, Layla and Igneel were on the way out to tell both their parents about the good news, Levina and Laxus were chatting happily.

Cyan went out of the room _what was that all about? Hmmm…_ Out of nowhere, Erza came rushing towards her and started hugging her and congratulating her. "Mom, where's dad?" "Oh, if you remember, he not only works in Fairy Tail, but also Crime Sorciere." Erza replied with a bit of depressed sound. Cyan wanted to see her dad's proud face but got disappointed to hear that, she also wanted to tell Erza about the Azura and Faye incident but decided not to.

* * *

"Ever since she came, nobody has even bothered to look at us."Azura complained to Faye. "Don't complain to me! I'm experiencing the same problem here!" Faye said angrily. "Wish we could make her go away. I have always envied her talents." "Lost magic: Holy Dragonslayer's magnificent armor." Faye said mockingly in Cyan's voice. "Lost Magic : Roar of Time." Said Azura in the same mocking voice and they both laughed.

Suddenly, Azura exclaimed : "I have an idea! Let's get the Redfox triplets to join us and put Cyan to shame!" Faye smiled slyly. "Why not?" but we gotta think about what we're gonna do. How about an event or something? Choose something that Cyan is bad at."

The two girls found out that it was hard work trying to think about Cyan's flaws.

"Face it! This is harder then we thought," said Azura. "Not quite," Faye said slyly. Azura looked at her sister. "Okay. You're basically up to something. C'mon! Tell me!" Faye whispered in Azura's ear. Azura grinned at the thought.

"Attention!" Mirajane's voice boomed in the microphone. "Faye and Azura Fernandes have declared that they would create a scavanger hunt. The winning mage or group would be crowned best hunter(s) in Fairy Tail for a full year! To participate, sign up in guildmaster Laxus's study. Further details will be provided later. Thank you."

Team Oblivion ( with Igneel and Izo, minus Silver ) decided to join as a team. A lot of other mages were also joining, solo or in groups. The mages prepared themselves by training in the few ours before midnight where the competition will begin.

"What do you think this is about? The scavanger hunt and all?" Izo asked Cyan. "Not sure. Faye and Azura won't answer any of my questions." They honed their skills and tried to fight one another to test their strength. By one hour before midnight, they had already begun sweating and decided to have a final rest before the hunt began. "Any idea who our opponents are going to be?" and "What do you think we willhave to hunt for?"are the most frequent questions. When Mirajane's voice on the loudspeaker annouces that it is time, each group ( or mage, if you're going solo ) are lead to a labyrinth ,created by Silver's dark dragonslayer magic, at different places in the labyrinth. The judges are Silver, Mirajane andguildmaster Laxus himself.

* * *

A piece of paper containing the clue was flown down to every group."Ready?" said Mirajane on the loudspeaker. "Set.. GO!" Izo took a look at the paper in his hands. So did the others. "FIRST CLUE : C785EN3T4E5609R O95F35 LAB50Y12RI67N54TH, U674ND235ER097GR94O97UND" Izo read aloud. "Doesn't know what this means." He said. Levina stared at the paper, and looked at them. "CENTER OF LABYRINTH, UNDERGROUND." She said. "Cross out all numbers, leave all the letters. You'll get the answer." She did this in less than a minute. No surprise. If you have trouble solving a puzzle or riddle, leave it to Levina. They immediately made their way to the center of the labyrinth, guided by Cyan and Layla's dragon senses. In the middle of the labyrinth, stood Faye and Azura, behind them are the Redfox triplets, surrounded by 10 trapdoors.

"Hi there Cyan. Surprised to see us?" teased Faye with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "You two.. What's the meaning of this?" demanded Cyan. "Oh it's simple really," said Azura, "We just want to disgrace you." She held out a wooden box before them, "This is the first clue." She gestured towards the trapdoors surrounding them. "There is only one left in these trapdoors. Each trapdoor is sealed with magic. When you open one, the magic reacts and prevents you from opening more. You've only got one chance at this. Ta ta ~." And they teleported to the next level.

* * *

**Done! Keep reading for next chapter! Hopefully by next week, cause if you read my other fanfiction, me and the 2 other creators/authors are having exams! Wish for the best and prepare for the worst!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad to see me? We're done from exams! FREEDOM! Review and support my other fanfiction, Fairy Tail: Unchained!**

**PS. There's gonna be an announcement at the end of this chapter**

"What are we gonna do?" panicks Izo and Levina at the same time. Then Cyan and Layla looked down in defeat, but Igneel stared coldly at the trapdoors. "Ultimate Grass Magic : Terror Vines." "Igneel! What are you trying to do?" shouts Layla. 10 vines emerged from beneath the walls. Each grabs hold of a trapdoor handle and yanked at the door at the same time. The contents of the trapdoors were now visible. Each, except one, still has a wooden box in it. "If you only have only one chance in opening, open them all at the same time." Said Igneel. "Nasty trick those sisters of yours played on us, Cyan," Izo snarled. Cyan rolled her eyes, "Something's gotten to them."

"Tcchh!" said a voice behing them. It was Jason Redfox. "Good thing those girls left me here to deal with you. Never felt you would pass the test, but better safe than sorry. Ultimate Iron Magic : Enchanted Armor!" A heavy armor appeared on Jason and an inked quill appeared on his hand. "Sit still and this will be over quick."

Jason wrote on the air and summoned a flying spear, almost impaling Izo. Izo dodged and sent a chilling breath on the spike, but it wouldn't freeze. "Izo! Move away!" shouted Cyan. A look of triumph came upon Jason's face. "This is payback for all you did to Allona and Marvel!" Anotherspear appeared. "Lost Magic : Roar of Time!" But Cyan's magic just bounced off the armor, and back to herself. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" cried Cyan. "Cyan!" shrieked Layla. She stared at Jason. "You'll pay for what you did to her! Fire Dragon's Magic : Roaring Flame!" A wave of white-hot inferno hit Jason. It was so hot that the armor exploded. "Argh!" shouted Jason as he blacked out. The team quickly took Cyan by the hand and the box and teleported to the next level.

The next level was a labyrinth made entirely of ice. A block of ice inside the box said: "Cradle me and I'll tell you a secret. Break me and I'll show you my magic." "Wow. I could get used to this place." Said Izo with admiration. "I could too." Said a voice behing them. Turning around, they saw Gray Fullbuster, shirtless (as usual), and Juvia. "Hi there, kiddos. I hate to freeze you all but I guess I have too if we want to win. Right, Juvia?" Juvia giggled. "Of course, Gray." "Ummm… Uncle Gray, your shirt is missing…" Levina sweatdropped while saying that, but he didn't hear her. Gray and Juvia combined their ice and water powers to create a gush of freezing water towards the five. Izo created a huge shield made of ice, enough for the whole team and easily deflected it it and froze his own parents before Gray could do anything. "Sorry dad, mom, gotta go! And dad, better use a shirt next time," both Gray and Juvia looked at each other andsweatdropped.

"So why are we carrying this again?" asked Igneel as he carried the block of ice. "My hands are freeeeeeezing..." "I say we break it." Said Izo and Levina at the same time."I say we cradle it." Said Layla and Cyan at the same time. An argument started and it lasted for minutes. Igneel sweatdropped. "This is going nowhere." He said. "I say we cradle it first and if nothing happens we'll break it." Everyone agreed at this choice. So Igneel gave it to Izo, who cradled it. Suddenly, it glowed with power and illumated a road. The icy walls parted and a portal appeared before them.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Levina as she ran into the clearing. "Levina wait! Stop! It could be a trap!" said Izo.

Too late.

The knife comes whizzing through the air and grazes Levina's shoulder. "Kyaaaa!" Levina screams as she fell and Allona and Marvel appeared from the shadows.

-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-

Levina was outcold on the cold-hard ground. "Glad to see us? Can't believe you made it this far, beating Jason," Marvel sneered, "I told you so, he can't beat all of them," Allona said rolling her eyes, but Marvel wasn't paying any attention to his sister, instead, he was eyeing Cyan like she was his dinner. "Payback for last time!" Marvel shouted while throwing dozens upon dozens of golden iron knives. Cyan looked at the knives, they were not only aimed at her, but the rest of the team, most of them are trying their best to shield the knives, but Cyan knew better, they wouldn't be able to shield themselves without getting knocked outcold. "LOST MAGIC: HOLY DRAGON'S PERFECT SHIELD!" and a huge shield appeared in front of them. The knives hit the shield and reflected as easy a blunt knife. "You fell for it!" Allona said with 100 arrows behind her, "Magnificent Golden Iron Magic: Golden Arrows!" as a 100 of the arrows shot forward, this time, Cyan didn't have enough magic power (she does, but if she use the same spell again, her magic power will be finished) and the rest of the group could see that. Igneel, Izo, Layla and Levina who was back on her feet shouted magic spells that created a huge multi-element shield.

"Ultimate Grass Magic:Vine Shield!"

"Ultimate Ice Magic: Glacier Shield!"

"Lightning Dragonslayer's Electrical Shield"

"Fire Dragonslayer's Flaming Shield!"

All 4 of them shouted and the shield was something like this: Front row are vines, next is a huge block of ice/glacier, behind it are lightning waves forming a circle and finally there was a shield made of fire and it was really hot that Igneel kind of sweatdropped seeing his plants almost to the point of burning, but his plants are not that weak.

The arrows came rushing towards the shield and pierced through till Layla's shield, just a few inches from Igneel's face who was nearest to the multi-element shield. "You haven't even seen main course yet…" Marvel said smirking and giving Team Oblivion the Gajeel smirk which he obviously inherited from his father. "Ultimate Platinum Iron Combination: KNIVES AND ARROWS!" Marvel and Allona said in unision as Marvel threw all 5 platinum knives he held in his hands and Allona released her 5 platinum arrows from her bow. "STOP IT!" Cyan shouted," LOST MAGIC: TIME CONTROL!" "Cyan! NO!" Layla screamed but too late, a flash of brilliant cyan light filled the room and all the knives and arrows dropped to the ground at the same millisecond, second, minute, hour(you get my point). Cyan fell to the ground unconscious.

"Time to escape." Allona said while writing 'Teleport' in the air, "See ya!" As Allona slung Marvel's arm around hers (cause Marvel is also about to faint) ,both teleported out. "Cyan! Cyan! Bad news, she's not responding , her pulse is weak." Levina said while holding Cyan on both her hands, "Layla, what's that spell exactly?"Izo asked in a panicky voice. "It's a spell that was banned because of the consequences that were attached to the magic," Layla replied with a shaky voice. "And what are those exactly…?" Igneel asked while trying to heal Cyan with some medicinal herbs. "This magic alters time, which we're not supposed to, her other Time-type of moves does not alter time, they are offense moves and uses most of the past instead of the future; after all, you are not supposed to know the future, right?" The 3 of them nodded and Layla continued on," Well, this one can change the future and past both ways, therefore this magic spell can twist fate, therefore she can make things happen when it's not supposed to."

"Wait, you're saying, she can change things the way she wants it to be?" Izo asked with a confused expression. "Well technically yeah, but there's a catch (like every other awesome spell), she can do that, but every time she uses the spell, let's just say it's like putting your life on the line."

"So what do you want to do?" Izo asked questioningly, "We could go on…" but he didn't finish his sentence as Igneel cut off, "We don't have much time, her pulse is getting weaker by the moment." Levina and Izo looked at each other and nodded, before it started, each team/mage were given a firework to fire if they are in critical condition and Silver will get you out of there with his magic. They didn't need the matchsticks they were given, they just asked Layla to use a little fire magic to detonate the firework.

**This story is going to be on hold until my other fanfiction, Fairy Tail:Unchained! Gets enough support, so if it doesn't get enough support, I'm not uploading anymore chapters for this fanfiction. **

**-ThatRandomTribute25**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Tributers! This is a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Boom!

"Somebody's calling for help! Silver, drag whoever they are out," Laxus commanded Silver, he just nodded while the other members were nervous to see which of the participants withdrew.

They were all in disbelief to find Team Oblivion the one withdrawing.

* * *

"We need a healer mage! Quickly!" Levina shouted, Jellal was there to watch the match as he heard the news that his youngest daughter became S-Class, But this was not what he expected, Cyan was laying in the ground unmoving and he can see that her pulse was very weak as she looks really pale. "What happened?!" Jellal screamed rushing over with Erza and the rest of their parents came over to check their children.

"Azura, Faye and the 3 Redfox, that's what happened!" Layla replied with an angry tone, "right now, call a MEDIC!" Wendy soon came asking Jellal to help carry Cyan to a Medication room, specifically the Emergency Room. Wendy roared out orders," her pulse is very weak, I have to do intensive healing, Jellal, Erza, I'm sorry, you have to get out of this room for awhile."

Just as Erza and Jellal went out of the room, Layla and the others have just finished their story, cutting in each other's sentence if they miss a detail. "Can you explain to me what happened?" Erza asked the Blonde, "Sure, but how is Cyan doing?" Layla asked with a concerned voice for her best friend, and they all started discussing, Gray and Juvia was there too, they were pulled out when Izo froze them.

After all the explanation…

"I can't believe they did that!" Erza said in an angry tone, right at that moment, everybody was thinking the same thing they're so gonna get it from Erza later… Jellal just kept glancing at the door, he hadn't spent most of his time with Cyan, when she was still small before she ran away, she spent most of her time with Ultear and Meredy as he and Erza were always going on missions, they asked Ultear and Meredy to take care of them. Cyan was especially close to Ultear (Meredy was closer to Azura and Faye), that's where she learnt time magic from. And then if they returned, Crime Sorciere would be off doing another mission, which included him, Ultear and Meredy. And when he returned, Cyan was already gone with Layla to train. He never knew Cyan well and he regretted it, people always said that she take after him more than Erza, she inherited his attitude, if you try talking to Cyan, she will remind you of Jellal.

"Erza! Jellal! You can come in now, but just you two for the mean time," Team Oblivion's members complained but followed regardless. Erza and Jellal came in and saw that their daughter was bandaged a lot and she was sitting upright leaning against the back of her bed. "I knew what happened, are you feeling alright?" Erza asked, she just nodded, disappointed in her loss, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, you have some loyal friends there, if they weren't, you probably won't be here anymore," Jellal said trying to cheer her up.

At that moment, you can hear people quarreling; Erza went outside to see that the twins and the Redfox triplets came back already. Erza changed to her 'tsundere' mode and started 'killing' them.

"Hey dad, I was meaning to ask you a question," Cyan asked her eyes downwards. "What is it?" Jellal asked moving his head downwards. "Is it possible for me to move to Crime Sorciere?"

As Erza started scolding them for their mistakes, Azura and Faye started to feel guilty for what they did, when suddenly Jellal went outside to ask Team Oblivion ONLY to go in as Cyan requested.

They all went in and asked Cyan if she was ok, "When are you gonna heal completely? We're not gonna start doing missions until you fully heal," Izo asked. Cyan looked away and said," That's just the problem guys… I… I'm… I'm moving guild." Everyone gawked," To where?!" Layla was now in front of her best friend, with tears in her eyes.

…

"Crime Sorciere."

…

"I'm sorry guys, I just don't feel like I belong here, please don't ask me anymore questions and please get out and tell the others not to come in," Cyan said with her head down.

Layla was the last one to leave looking at her childhood friend and went out.

Cyan cried, her knees were up and her face was behind it. She must have cried for some time as she can't hear Erza's scolding and instead her 2 sisters knocking on the door," Cyan… May we come in? Please… We're sorry." Cyan could sense truth and guilt in their voice, but didn't respond. They came in anyways.

"We were jealous of you for getting all the attention, but we're sorry truly." "Well… that won't be a problem, because I'm moving…" Cyan replied still looking down.

"NO! DON'T! How about Mom? Dad? Your friends? Us?" Faye asked. "I'm moving to Crime Sorciere, we still can be in touch and since when were you concerned about me? You were once, but your jealousy grew and soon became hatred." Faye and Azura looked at each other and wanted to say something but they were cut off as Cyan said," just leave."

Chapter 14- A goodbye to Cyan

Everybody had a sad expression on their face as Cyan passed through them in the hallways, fully packed. She was about to leave the guild when Jellal stopped her, tears in his eyes. "Cyan..." his voice is skaking. "Can't have you leave without a proper ceremony. Come with me." Jellal led Cyan to a stage where people were gathering. They got with Erza behind them and stoodside by side. Laxus got on the stage and approached the podium on the stage. "Dear friends," he said. "Today we gather here because our fellow mage, Cyan Fernandes, is moving to another guild. Crime Sorciere." He said. "Those who would like to give a gift or goodbyes to Cyan, you're free to do so."

Layla got on the stage and approached the podium. She's crying. "First of all Cyan, you've have been a good team member and also a good friend." She wiped her tears with a tissue. "As a representative of Team Oblivion, we give you this." She gave Cyan a box decorated with Fairy Tail logos. "It contains some clothes, medicine, books and things to remember us with. You may open it."

Cyan opened the box and her eyes widened. Other than the clothes, medicine and books, there were a bracelet made of eagle feathers from Levina, a red headphone from Layla, a bounquet of cyan-coloured flowers from Igneel, and a blue crystal from Izo.

Cyan lifted her eyes and found Levina with Taka, Gevina and Suparna. Levina's eyes are watery.

Igneel is at the back with a sad expression.

Izo is with Faye, they smile sadly.

Azura is at her room, crying. Someone told her about it.

Cyan met their eyes, one by one. "Thank you." She said softly. Cyan closed the box and tears trickled down from her eyes. Layla whispered at her friend : "Good luck at Crime Sorciere." She cried again and fled the stage.

Faye comes up and Azura follows behind her, her eyes fresh from crying. They gave Cyan necklaces made of fine wood, whispered good luck and went back. Jellal and Erza both crouched and looked at Cyan.

"You'll be with Ultear and Meredy again." Said Erza. "They're waiting for you outside of town." Jellal looked at Cyan in the eye and said ,"I'm sorry I never got to know you that well, but with you now in Crime Sorciere, I hope I get to know you better." They both hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. It was finally time to go.

Cyan hoisted her backpack. "Come on Gavina. It's time to go." She said. The rest of the guild waved at her as she and Jellal walked down the street. Cyan waved back. She caught sight of her best friends from Team Oblivion and gave them the best smile people could imagine. She then looked front, wondering what lies in front of her. As she got neared the town gate, she saw Ultear and Meredy waiting for her.

"Ultear! Meredy!" shouted Cyan. They both caught sight of her and waved. This is the beginning of Cyan's new life.

**Bonus Chapter 1- Cyan the prankster**

"Cyan?Where are you?" shouts Meredy. "It's time for dinner!" Cyan's shoe lies on the ground before her. The shoe is covered in red liquid that looks like... blood. "Whaaaa?!" Meredy almost blacked out. "Cyan!" she shrieked!" Meredy lunges for the shoe when she tripped on a wire. "What the heck?Whoa!" The trap activates and Meredy is soon dangling by the leg. Cyan comes out from behind a tree. "Got you, Meredy! Ha-ha!" and she runs away laughing. Meredy sweatdropped. "That crazy kid." She shakes her head. With some twigs she snapped from low branches, Meredy was able to break free. After a minute, she saw Ultear. Ultear was dangling on her leg, tied to a branch. "Let me guess. Cyan?" Meredy asked. Ultear nodded. "Can you get me down from here?" she said.

**Yay I updated! Sorry but FT Unchained needs more support but I can't just leave you guys hanging can I?**

**So I'll see you next chapter where things are starting to get interesting.**

***Tributers- What I call my readers... (I have zero imagination...)**


End file.
